Dancer
by my lips are cherry scented
Summary: [oneshot]When you think you can only watch the person you love, you have to wonder if she loves you back. RetasuxMinto. As you can tell it's shojoai, not your cup of tea then don't read.


Here I am writing another Tokyo Mew Mew shojo-ai because I have nothing else to do while I procrastinate writing a fanfiction in another anime category. Well I am writing once again and it's another one-shot that had just popped into my little head. It's another Minto/Retasu.Go figure. I may start writing Zakuro/Minto soon but for now it's Minto/Retasu (my second but close first favorite couple). It will stay a one-shot.

Like I had said in the other Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction that I do not like flamers. I believe that flamers are pathetic and have nothing else to do but tear down people about their fanfiction. I will accept constructive criticism because they give good reasoning and how I can improve on something as well as my positives. Or if you want to praise me for writing this it will also be accepted. I might revise if someone recommends me to.

Also the girls are between 15-17, you decide.

Now on to the story.

* * *

Dancer-By AnimeSailorGirl

* * *

_Minto dances like an angel._

"Do you want something to drink Miss?" said an unfamiliar voice to the green haired girl.

Retasu just ignored the old man as she was only gazing at the blue-black haired girl being the life of the party, doing the waltz as she had practiced for before the night begun. Doing the waltz with some random man.

Retasu had just sighed.

"Miss, do you want a drink?" asked the waiter again.

The green haired girl had just turned her head around towards the man only saying, "No thank you. I am not in the mood for a drink tonight." then she just turned back around just once more to just gaze.

Retasu had looked back at the blue-black haired girl who was continuing her small routine as gracefully as if possible not minding the others that were gazing around her while the symphony played the music of Mozart. She didn't seem to worry about if she was going to trip on her feet, or if anyone didn't approve, she just danced.

_And as she danced Retasu kept on gazing._

She wondered how Minto was able to keep her feet stable on the ground, how she was able to do such complicated movement without falling or worrying or losing balance. She always danced as if her feet on air and Retasu admired that. Retasu knew that Minto was most things she known she would never be. She knew that Minto was as graceful as an angel and wondered if it was because her DNA was infused with a Blue Lorikeet's.

But it couldn't be possible as Retasu didn't know that much about Lorikeets in the first place, despite being the smartest of the mews.

Minto looked as if she was dancing on a silver cloud and yet Retasu couldn't dance at all, even when guided by an expertise at all types of dances.

But Minto enjoyed sipping tea than she did talking to Retasu.

It was a fact that she didn't insult Retasu like she made harsh tongue lashings at Ichigo such as calling her "Vulgar Girl" or something else but occasionally she would boss her around despite not making her work as hard as she did with Ichigo but well...she didn't act like a sister towards her. Retasu knew that she did love Minto, no matter what even if Minto did spend much more time worshiping Zakuro.

She doesn't mind Minto talking about how graceful Zakuro is and how she is beautiful when it had come down to looks. Retasu knew that Minto was right; Zakuro did deserve her more than she did even if it ached her hearts that she wasn't in the arms of the one she loved and desired to be with, Minto. Even if she had put on a smile every time she worked around Minto, she knew she didn't deserve such a beautiful, graceful, blue-blacked haired beauty like Minto.

So she sighs once more as she begins to hear the music dies down.

And Retasu just takes a bite of one of the breadsticks that was placed at the table just taking a small glimpse of Minto as she curtsies to the man she had the pleasure dancing with and walks away.

_Minto will never be her's no matter what she does._

Retasu feels a warm teardrop go down, but only just one. She takes off her glasses and wipes off the tear with her finger while continues to look on at Minto.

She puts her glasses back on, placing her small head into the tiny palm of her hand not gazing at Minto anymore but instead at somewhere else where she knows Minto can't see her. She feels so frustrated and yet she knows that she is supposed to be plain, shy, brainy, wallflower, slightly ditzy Retasu. Not the girl who has bottled anger towards herself, not the girl who has a burning wretched pain in her heart. So she stays there and more tears begin fall slowly.

_Minto will never want a girl like her._

A few minutes later, Retasu decides to pick her head up and glance at the scenery once more: people dancing to the music that is within the background, waiters serving others, some people socializing among themselves. Then she turns back and drops her head feeling confused and ashamed.

Yet she feels a delicate hand on her shoulder.

Retasu gets a warm feeling on the skin of her shoulder blade. It's the feeling she gets whenever she knows a friend or a loved one is by her. She wants this from Aizawa Minto, not from some stranger. She feels the hand pick up her small face and makes her look into the stranger's.

It was Minto.

Minto placed her hand down and her bright brown eyes look into Retasu's bright green. A smile began to form on the bases of her mouth.

Minto just sits close to Retasu and continues to look into her eyes.

_Maybe Minto will like her, just maybe._

Retasu just was finally elated that Minto was sitting next to her and looking into her eyes.

Then she feels Minto's lips on her's.

The rush that she felt was like a drug addict who was injecting a syringe into their veins. Minto's hand was touching her cheeks where the tears had started, wiping the dry tears away. Retasu she just kept her eyes closed trying to remember the moment as much as she could. She just couldn't believe in front of many of fancy socialites, both clad in dresses made out of soft fabric, hair being done that they were kissing. But she was enjoying it.

And yet, they stop.

Minto loses grip of the green haired girl's head and she just looks at her smiling. She didn't what she had done and was in complete shock. She takes a sip of her tea she shakes slightly and then stops. They are both silent only hearing the music in the background and Retasu just gazes at her, still smiling.

But yet, she was disgusted at herself.

She knew she didn't mean to kiss Retasu or to at least give in that she might like Retasu.

So she leaves.

Still clad in the blue fabric, she looks at Retasu one more time and then turns away but she still looks as if she really did love Retasu as much as Retasu loved her. She knew it was wrong to leave Retasu like that that but she just couldn't let it out.

ButRetasu isn't angry but she just understands.

Minto loves her--but yet she doesn't.


End file.
